Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 07
by Boredstick
Summary: Hi all, I´m back! Been busy with studies, but now that I had some time I found it in my heart not to be too cruel... so I give you not 1 but 4 new chapters! Read them, cause Chapter 11 wont come until Christmas, for a very obvious reason...so enjoy!


_Chapter __7: A Madman´s Triumph _

A screeching alarm warned of enemy intrusion inside HQ, as grunts from all over HQ went to battle the police. Despite being outnumbered, Brock´s Steelix had a great advantage, as it´s crude body crushed everything in it´s narrow path. Oak and Lance decided to remain outside to keep The Legendary Birds away from the police, while Tracey helped Brock lead the attack in order to get to Giovanni and stop him and Team Rocket.

- Tracey, Steelix is getting alot of damage from Team Rocket´s Pokemon, tell your Pokemon to get ready for a big clash, I fear that Steelix can´t take more damage for long! I have to recall it soon!

- Alright Brock, Scyther is ready and so is Marill, but we still have to find Ash, Misty and the others before we can launch a full-scale assault with the police´s strongest Pokemon. Ok everyone, get ready!

Enduring attack after attack, Steelix signaled to Brock, as it got recalled into it´s Pokeball, as a wave of enemy Pokemon clashed with Brock´s other Pokemon and Tracey´s Pokemon. They were close to the lab.

Lance noticed that Articuno was defeated, as he then continued to bring down Zapdos, as Oak told Charizard to go and look for Ritchie, as Oak interfered with the battle and went head to head with Moltres. Both Legendary Pokemon, despite being extremely powerful, had difficulty to defeat Oak and Lance´s Dragonite, since they had more battle experience instead of raw power. They realized that they were losing the battle.

Lugia, seeing an opportunity to flee and recover, quickly took a dive right into a nearby river, as it followed the river until it found a safe place to recover. It had a feeling that it needs more strength ahead.

Suddenly an intensive light flashed, as a beam of light went towards space, as it intensified in thickness and glow. Charizard saw the origin of it´s location, and decided to head in that direction, as Oak and Lance tried to get closer to HQ while still keeping Zapdos and Moltres at bay. Most of the enemy Skarmory had retreated into HQ, giving room for police reinforcements to arrive just in time to assist the small police force inside HQ.

Jesse, getting a message from Giovanni, informing her that the machine is online, told the grunts to fight on, as she ran through the narrow corridor, headed towards Giovanni´s location. Suddenly James grabbed her.

- Jesse, what´s happening?! Everything is in complete chaos, I don´t understand, how did the police get to HQ? Please help me, you´re the only one I can trust, and the only one who can give me my memory back!

- Let go or I´ll send Seviper on you! Join us now or prepare to engage in the battle of your life, as I´ve been far too kind and soft on you: Giovanni gave me specific orders, and I will obey his every command!

Meowth then appeared, as he separated them both and told James to stay back, as Meowth protected him in case Jesse would decide to attack. Not worth the trouble, Jesse hissed and left in a hurry down the corridor.

- Jimmie boy, are you nuts?! She could really have hurt you there! C´mon, we have to find a safe place to hide, the grunts are about to gather up for a massive clash against the police, and I do not feel like joining that party. Besides, if we find the machine that did this to you then maybe we can help you get your memory back in time. Now let´s move it, the grunts haven´t payed much attention to us yet, so let´s run for it now!

The elevator doors opened, as Ash, Ritchie and Delia stepped out, only to be meet by Butch, waiting for it. With both sides surprised, Butch took a swing at Ritchie, hitting him hard in the chest, as Ash grabbed Butch and threw himself with him right into the elevator, giving Ritchie and Delia an opportunity to flee. The elevator then closed and headed down, as both continued to fight inside the elevator. Not holding back, Ash hit Butch with remarkable strength, as Butch was knocked out quite quickly. Relieved that he won, Ash then had a strange feeling again, as he looked at his wounds. They healed fast, as the elevator doors then opened.

Ash entered the engineering bay, as he saw huge reactors, working on transferring energy to the Synergy Energizer. With no available Pokemon, Ash looked for a way to shut them down. Nothing. They were sealed in.

Knowing that the grunts were headed their way, Ritchie grabbed hold of Delia and told her to run, and try to reach the forest, as Ritchie also ran as fast as he could to ensure that she would not get caught on the way.

Suddenly they went by a large door, and as they passed by it opened. They both stopped, as they saw Giovanni, May, Dr. Yung and Max with Jirachi. Ritchie took a big risk and decided to head straight towards May.

- Gio stop, it´s over! The police are just a few hundred meters away, there´s nothing more I can do to help you, you´re on your own! Release May and Max and the police may show you mercy! Listen to me!

- It is over my dear, for them! I´ve already sent the signal towards the Millenium Comet, and in just a few seconds it will return enough energy into the Synergy Energizer to make our Pokemon near invincible!

May shouted out for Ritchie to stay back, as Pikachu then appeared in front of her. Ritchie let out Sparky and the other Pokemon to battle Pikachu. Pikachu had no problem with that, as it began it´s vicious attacks.

- Ritchie help! You got to untie me and help me save Max, that machine is draining all the energy out of Jirachi, if it continues any longer then Jirachi might die! We have to do it quick, Pikachu is extremely dangerous!

- Hold on I´m coming! Listen we have to get out of here right now, it´s not safe here, grunts are nearby, and if we get caught then we´re done for! We have to escape with Delia before the grunts finds us here!

Ritchie untied May, as he grabbed her and ran for the door. Dr Yung then grabbed him, as Ritchie shouted for May to run. Delia then grabbed Max and lunged him into May´s arms and told them to flee. The grunts then arrived, as they subdued Delia and Ritchie. Giovanni then ordered them to go after May and Max. They acknowledged, as they tied Delia and Ritchie and then ran after May and Max. Giovanni then smirked.

- You´re too late my dear, I have all the energy I need… now witness it´s usefulness. Dr Yung, would you please start the energy transfer to the reactors, and when they´re full, transfer the energy onto the Pokemon?

Dr Yung nodded, as he commenced the transfer process. Ritchie´s Pokemon were badly injured, and were eventually defeated by Pikachu, barely even hurt by all the attacks it has endured from all the Pokemon.

- It´s transferring sir. It would be good if we had Jirachi as backup, but the energy meter indicates that we should have more than enough. I´m activating all the Pokemon transmitters, and preparing to begin the transfer.

Ash was still trying to find a way to shut down the reactors, which now began to commence an energy buildup for transfer. Ash then got an idea. He punched repeatedly into one of the reactors, as he suddenly got hit by a huge electric surge from the reactors. Ash still continued to punch through, as the reactor began to malfunction. With electric current going through his body, Ash should have been dead. But Ash kept on going.

He then stepped back, as the reactor broke down, indicating that it would blow up any minute. Not taking any chances, Ash went back to the elevator and opened the doors. Butch then lunged at him with a blade.

- You persistent brat! I should do you right now, but I´d rather make the remainder of you life more miserable! Now cooperate or I´m seriously gonna hurt you, and you don´t want to end like your dead friend!!

Ash refused to go along, as Butch hissed and took a swing at Ash, only to by mistake stabbing him. With a vengeful scream, Ash got hit in the heart area, as he then quickly took it out and punched Butch in the chest, making him gasp for air. Ash then grabbed the blade and instinctively stabbed Butch. With no sound, Butch fell onto the ground, as Ash kicked him out of the elevator. The elevator headed up, as Ash felt intense pain in his heart, both physically and emotionally. He then cried out Misty´s name and screamed in agony, as he then understood and realized everything that has been happening: her death, Delia´s revelation. Everything.

Suddenly the lights flickered, as Ash felt the Unown´s presence. He then collapsed onto the floor, as he began to loose consiousness. Suddenly the elevator stopped, as the light went out. Ash then fainted.

May ran with all the strength she had, carrying Max in her arms despite being severely weak. Max had put up quite a fight, but as Jirachi woke up and recognized Max it triggered his memory, making him remember what really happened in Forina. Given May´s Pokemon, Max had then given them to May in case she would have to battle. The grunts were closing in on them, when suddenly the grunts halted and went back.

Like sent from heaven, Brock and the others had broken the grunts´s defenses, and quickly intercepted May and Max. Several Nurse Joys checked their health, as Tracey asked if Giovanni is nearby.

- He´s just ahead, but be careful, he has already initiated his machine, and he has Miss Ketchum and Ritchie captive! Pikachu has been brainwashed, and defends Giovanni no matter what! Hurry and save them!

- Alright everyone, this is it. The grunts are probably gathering to make a last stand, but we shall break them. As soon as we apprehend Giovanni, we can end this once and for all. Brock, take May and Max out of here!

Still wanting to battle, Brock realized that he has to let his Pokemon rest. He recalled them, as he followed May and Max towards the exit, as Tracey went down the corridor together with the police force. It didn´t take too long before Tracey reached the large door, as the police called out for their strongest Pokemon, ready to give everything they got. They broke through the door, as Giovanni and the grunts were seen ahead.

- Giovanni Mortegio, this is Officer Jenny from Viridian City. This is your final warning: Surrender yourself and your men immediately and let the hostages go, and it will be taken into account for your punishment!

- Fools, you think I have come so far only to surrender now? Still, you´re too late, my machine is already operational, and unless you want to see what it does, I suggest that all of you surrender and submit to my will!

- Never gonna happen sir! My Scyther and Marill may not be as strong as your men´s Pokemon, but I refuse to fail, now when my friends need me the most. I will continue to fight for what is right no matter what end!

Suddenly Pikachu was seen next to Giovanni, as the grunts then released all of their Pokemon. All of the Pokemon were pumped with energy, and had completely recovered from the previous encounters with the police.

- Bold spoken, young man. You´re Tracey Sketchit, Oak´s assistant aren´t you? You were lucky that you weren´t apprehended in Pallet Town, otherwise you´d be my pawn right now, just like this marvelous Pikachu.

- Not only will you be prosecuted for the recent abductions, but also for the destruction of the Cerulean Gym, attempt of murder, and other crimes committed in your rule as leader of Team Rocket. Give up now sir!

Giovanni snapped his fingers, as the grunts then charged forward. A mighty clash began, as the police decided to give it everything they got. Despite winning the previous battles, it didn´t take too long before it was clear that the battle would soon be over: Team Rocket´s Pokemon were now superior in every way: Their speed, strength, defense, all of it had been enhanced to an incredible level due to the Synergy Energizer.

May, Max and Brock continued down the corridor, when suddenly the alarm was shut down. Brock took out a portable radio and tried to get in touch with Tracey and Officer Jenny. Nothing. Fearing the worst, Brock was about to go back and check on them when suddenly he noticed that an elevator close to the main gate was operational. Brock told May to get ready to use her Pokemon in case grunts would come from the elevator.

The elevator doors opened, as Ash was unconscious on the floor. Brock grabbed Ash and carried him on his back, as he told May and Max to head to the forest. They nodded and ran, as Brock tried the radio again:

- Whoever is contacting now…. This is Giovanni. I suppose you are near Jirachi, and I would very much want to have it back. You have 6 hours to return it, or you´re putting the new captives´s lives at risk….

Devastated that the attack failed, Brock then heard a scream, as he quickly ran out to see what was happening. It was May, she was in big trouble. Max kept a distance, as a painful screech echoed close to them.

It was Articuno. Despite having broken wings, it was still brainwashed and loyal to Giovanni. Feeling that it´s strength is failing, Articuno decided to make one final attack. It sent out an Sheer Cold directly at them, as May tossed Max away from the line of fire. She got a direct hit and fell down. Brock immediately called out for Steelix and told it to take down Articuno, as Steelix used all it´s strength available for a mighty tackle, as Articuno, not being able to flee, got a direct hit, as it fainted due to the massive hit has endured from Steelix. Brock then went to it to check if it´s alright, as Max screamed out for Brock: May was totally frozen solid.

Awakened from all the commotion, Ash rose up, as he felt very strange, a feeling he couldn´t explain. He quickly saw Brock and Max, trying slowly to hack off the ice, not risking hurting May by using any Pokemon.

- Ash! Come over here and help us! May just got hit from Articuno, and we can´t risking hurting her by using our Pokemon! If we don´t act fast then she´ll be seriously injured! A fire Pokemon could really help us!

Just in time, Charizard appeared from a distance and saw them, as it landed and used it´s Flamethrower to slowly thaw and free May. She coughed quite violently, as she collapsed on the ground. Ash carried her up.

- Brock, we gotta get out of here and retreat into the forest, the situation is far worse than we can imagine: Giovanni has captured and brainwashed Pikachu, and using some kind of machine for something really bad!

- I´m afraid that´s not all Ash: The police attack at HQ failed… Giovanni beat them, and demands Jirachi in return for their… lives. It seems that he´s using Jirachi´s energy to make his Pokemon invincible.

- We can´t do that! I won´t let Jirachi go Brock, if he returns then I don´t know what might happen to him! There has to be another way, a way that also keeps Jirachi away from Giovanni. There has to be!

Moltres and Zapdos, being exhausted from the battle, returned to HQ in order get connected to the Synergy Energizer. The beam of light was seen again, as it again went towards space. Oak and Lance decided to retreat, as they saw Ash and the others. They landed and got informed on just happened inside HQ. Knowing that they´re too few to be able to win a battle, Oak took out a radio and called for reinforcements.

- Alright, it seems that we have no choice but to retreat. The police reinforcements are on their way, but it´ll take them approximately 8-9 hours before they arrive with their strongest Pokemon from Kanto and Hoenn.

- We have to retreat into the forest and take shelter, as I fear that Giovanni may send out his men to look for us. Despite our Dragonite, we lack the firepower to keep them at bay for long until the police can arrive.

- I left Tracey just before the grunts engaged them in a battle, and I recently found out that Giovanni wants us to return Jirachi in exchange for the others. I don´t know what we can do to resolve this situation.

Suddenly a hornet was heard, as they saw something horrifying in the distance: More reinforcements for Team Rocket, hundreds of air vessels where headed to HQ. Knowing that there´s little time to argue what to do, everyone headed for the forest. Ash had again miraculously recovered, as he then decided to carry May, as Brock carried Max, while Lance and Oak flew on their Dragonite in case flying enemy Pokemon would appear.

Ordering the grunts to imprison the police, Giovanni then kept most of the others inside the lab, as Jesse and Cassidy escorted the other Pokemon to another room, to begin the Memory Retrieval Program.

- Welcome, to an important event in history: The day where I, Giovanni Mortegio, begin my rule. It´s a shame that the lovely Professor Oak and famous trainer Lance couldn´t participate, but I will find them in due time. As you all might have noticed, this machine, created by the talented Dr Yung here, has worked just as he promised. It transmits a special energy wave to specific Pokemon, mainly ours, and practically makes them invincible. However, there´s more to this machine that just this… much more. It can convert and indefinitely multiply energy, so I have selected a specific target that has energy for 1000 years… The Millennium Comet.

- Do you have any idea what you may be doing! Professor Oak has told me several times that by tampering with such machines and natural wonders could severely disturb nature, but also threaten the world as well!

- I'm not concerned, I have paid my scientists ridiculous amounts of money to make sure that I am in complete control. Here, let me demonstrate. Dr Yung, would you please explain this marvelous device to them?

- With great pleasure sir… I have worked hard to make sure that this machine does exactly what I tell it to do: As long as I have control of it, nothing can go wrong. It´s the most perfect creation in existence. Right now I noticed that one of the reactors have somehow been damaged and began to overload…. But it´s of no concern, the Synergy Energizer shut it down and sucked all of the excessive energy from the reactor. Some technicians are already working on repairing it… but the reactors were only middlemen, the machine itself is now self-sustaining, similar to Dr Sebastian´s Crystal Device. Giovanni´s top scientists, myself included, have made sure that nothing can go wrong with all the new devices, especially now that Giovanni needs everything to work flawlessly. You´ve seen a preview, but soon you´ll see it´s true power unleashed. Very soon.

- And I´m eager to see the results Dr Yung. Now, as you all might suspect, I have come over a device that can take control of the minds of all living things… including Pokemon and humans. It took some time, but my men managed to capture The Legendary Birds and turned them into my pawns, and now that I know that the procedure is a total success, I will either accept your total allegiance to me… or force it upon all of you.

- Don´t you know what horrifying natural disasters happens when you separate The Legendary Birds?! Several years ago a man known as Lawrence the Third tried to capture them, to keep them as personal trophies! The result was almost the end of the world due to the storms that were unleashed! Thankfully I and two of my friends were there to stop him! You have to let The Legendary Birds free before it starts all over again!

- You fool, you really think I don´t know about that incident? It was I who financed Lawrence the Third and kept him out of prison and away from the law, and it was after the incident that he contacted me to tell me about what had happened. Who do you think just captured the birds in the first place?! As long as they are not in conflict with each other, the balance is kept safe and the world won´t be in danger.

- Correct sir, however our sensors have indicated that Lugia had come to battle the birds, hinting that something could go wrong. For safety´s sake, I suggest we either capture it or create one of our own.

- Why waste time to capture it? Namba has given us information about Lugia, but not enough to create a copy. Take Tracey Sketchit and the young trainer with his Pikachu. They have encountered it before.

- Gio enough, can´t you see what you´re doing?! You think you´re solving the problem, but you may even make it worse! Those birds are extremely dangerous, and if it wasn´t for Ash, the world would …

- Have ended. Yes, I know about it dear. I know more than you think. Fate has kept Ash and me apart for so long, but now it´s seems that all that has changed: Now that I´ve meet my son… he´s mine now

Stunned by what they just overheard, Tracey and Ritchie were grabbed and taken into separate rooms, as Officer Jenny was escorted to a holding cell where most of the police force were held captive.

- I know it's a big revelation, but it is nevertheless the truth dear. Ash is my flesh and blood, and as my son he is the next one to carry on my family name, as well as be the next one to lead Team Rocket.

- No Gio, you´re not his father! His father, the man I knew, died a long time ago when he left us! As far as I´m concerned, I´ll do anything to keep him away from you. I won´t let you turn him into yourself!

- As much as I want us to become a family, it is clear that your hate for me has overpowered your love for me. But I forgive you, cause I deserve it. Yes I did leave you, but it was the only way, I swear!

Jesse then entered the lab, as she rushed to Giovanni and told her that something unexpected has happened, and that Butch was missing and hasn´t responded to any calls. Giovanni then grabbed Delia´s arm.

- Now stay calm, behave, don´t make a scene and control yourself, cause I have enough on my mind. Unless you really want to experience The Memory Retrieval Program. For your sake, I hope you don´t.

- I´ll remain here sir, and continue to monitor the reactor reparations, as well as monitor the Synergy Energizer. Moltres and Zapdos have now been connected, and have been sent out again to scout the area.

Giovanni ordered some grunts to keep an eye on Delia, as he told Jesse to go find Cassidy and find Butch. Reluctant to give in to his demands, Delia understood that she had no choice, as she backed away

- Excellent Dr Yung. Namba will soon be done with his enhancement for the Fury and Rage project. Pikachu is close to become not only my ultimate weapon… but also a way to test my son´s loyalties and strengths…


End file.
